Inevitable Atracción
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Es aquella que ejerce lo prohibido sobre lo permitido, el pecado sobre la virtud...el chico malo sobre la niña buena. ¿Hay forma de darle la vuelta al problema?  one-shot SoulxMaka


**Primera vez en meses que publico algo tan light. Es una historia sencilla, espero les guste.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para mi querida amiga Cherry Baudelaire .w. me inspiré en uno de sus fics para escribir este. Gracias por recordarme que el drama no es el único género que se puede escribir xD**

**Tampoco es que sea yo una gran comediante, pero se hace lo que se puede. **

**Inevitable Atracción**

**Por Yereri**

Al pasar cerca de él, lo peor que puedes hacer es bajar la guardia. No sabes qué tiene en contra del mundo o de la vida de los demás, pues parece nunca estar conforme con nadie. El que pasa cargando libros es nerd. El que usa lentes es cuatro-ojos, el que salió mal en un examen es un retrasado, el que fue rechazado por una chica es el bateado, el que usa ropa bonita es gay. Y aunque con las chicas es un poco más delicado, no deja de ser molesto. Porque es aun más evidente su discriminación. Aquella que le parece bonita recibe un piropo. Aquella que simplemente no le llama la atención solo recibe una sonrisa burlona.

Tú lo tratas de evitar porque entre muchas otras cosas es una pésima influencia. Es el típico que se sienta en el pasillo con sus amigos a platicar y tomar un refresco o unas papas fritas entre clase y clase, que poco se preocupa de las materias y, para tu molestia, todo, absolutamente todo le sale bien. Saca buenas notas sin esforzarse, y es popular como pocos en la escuela, además de buen deportista.

Es decir, es un tipo de quien cuidarse.

No piensas ser otra de sus victimas porque desde que lo conoces ha sido igual. No tiene intenciones de cambio y tu no tienes intenciones de perdonarle cualquier cosa que se permita para contigo. Has planeado la venganza una y otra vez en caso de que llegara a ofenderte y no hay ninguna que te convenza del todo, aunque sabes que llegado el momento, no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados y la boca cerrada.

Mientras tanto esperas. Esperas que disfrute con su sonrisa idiota, con sus ojos inquisitivos, sus manos de dedos largos y su ingenio predispuesto para hacer bulla del primer infeliz que se le cruce enfrente.

Te vuelves a preguntar, ¿qué tiene en contra del prójimo? ¿Qué había de la "paz en la tierra"?

No dudas que en caso de irse por mal camino terminará mal. Sin embargo a pesar de su forma de ser lo ves centrado.

Pero sabes que solo es fachada. Ese burlón de sonrisa cínica tendrá una buena vida, para tu pesar, lo ves en sus ojos y en su frente, es ese tipo de personas que parece les irá bien solo por ser quienes son. Y tienes que morderte los labios para resistir la rabia que te da por dentro porque para tu mala suerte, también lo encuentras atractivo.

Es esa inevitable atracción que ejerce el chico malo sobre la niña buena. Lo prohibido sobre lo permitido. El pecado sobre la virtud. El estudio contra la buena suerte. No eres la primera ni la ultima, seguramente, y tampoco sabes si tienes oportunidad. Y como nunca le has pasado por enfrente, tampoco has sido halagada con un piropo ni ignorada con una sonrisa cruel.

Un amigo suyo le ha dicho alguna vez:

-Ya llegara la chica que te cierre esa bocota tuya, Soul…ya te quiero ver enamorado…- entre risas y tragos de refresco de naranja (si, son chicos muy malos).

Él solo se ríe, pues todavía no ha aparecido la chica que logre domesticar a Soul Evans.

Tus posibilidades son cincuenta a cincuenta. Cincuenta de que te diga algo "bonito" y cincuenta de que te ignore. Y no sabes qué harás porque estas a punto de salir del salón y él eligió la puerta como sitio de descanso para platicar con sus amigos y burlarse de la gente a su alrededor.

Respiras profundo y caminas con esa seguridad que te distingue. Porque sabes que ser niña buena no es sinónimo de ser estúpida. Por que sabes que pase lo que pase puedes con el. Porque eres Maka Albarn y para ti todavía no se ha construido una barrera demasiado alta como para que no la puedas saltar.

Pasas frente a él, que te ha observado largo rato. Aun ahora te observa de arriba abajo y sonríe con esa socarronería suya que tanto te molesta y te atrae.

-Que te vaya bien, pimpollo…

Y entonces esas palabras de su amigo vuelven a tu cabeza en un segundo.

Algún día tenia que aparecer la chica que le callara la boca.

Volteas y le sonríes.

-Igualmente, papacito…- respondes mientras le guiñas un ojo y disfrutas por un par de segundos su cara desencajada por la sorpresa. Nunca lo habías visto sonrojarse y hay que admitirlo, se ve lindo.

Su boca abierta y las burlas de sus amigos te hacen reír aún mas mientras te alejas.

-Mierda- le oyes murmurar. De pronto te alcanza, toma tu mochila y te sujeta del brazo.

-Te acompaño a casa- dice mientras camina a lado tuyo, aun muy apenado. Mientras te preguntas el porqué de su reacción, suspiras con una sonrisa pensando que quizás ese sea el inicio de una bella amistad.

Sí, si todas las niñas buenas fueran tan valientes como tu, el mundo seria un lugar mejor para vivir.

Aunque viendo a tu chico malo caminando a tu lado, sabes que tomará venganza algún día.

Y bienvenido sea.

**Fin **

**Bien, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos n.n**


End file.
